Magicverse
The Super-powers United States of America The United States of America (USA) is a federal republic consisted of 50 states, 16 territories and a federal district. Originally thirteen colonies for the British government, the USA emerged after a revolt that started in the city of Boston and after a war for independence that ended in 1783, the USA became an independent state. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the US started to grow by taking territories from Native Americans, acquiring territories and admiting new states. After a bloody civil war, slavery was abolished in America in what was followed by a peroid of industrialization and economical growth. Economy The United States is a capitalist nation, with an economy fueled by natural resources, well-developed infrastructures, high produtivity and exportation of produts. Some of the largest and wealthiest companies in the world are American, or partially owned by Americans. Though the USA is the largest economy in the world, there are high levels of poverty, especially in racial minorities as well there's a large gap between the rich and poor. Education and Science The USA's educational system is operated by local and federal governments without any other regulamentation. In most states, children are required to attend school from age six or seven until they reach 18. After high school there are various higher education institutions across the country, some of them counted amongst the best in the world. The United States are a leading nation in technology, especially after many brilliant scientists emigrated from Europe before and during World War Two. Despite that the Manhattan Project was cancelled, the United States leads the world in space technology, biology and materials science. Babylon Corporation is renowned for its role in genetic mutation, biology and creation of Anomalous super-soldiers for the USAgent initiative. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics The USSR, or Soviet Union as is often referred, is a socialist state created in 1922, governed as a single-party state from Moscow. Originating from a bloody revolution in 1917, the Soviet Union went through a civil war that culminated in the Red Army's victory and creation of USSR. In the beginning of World War II, the Soviet Union signed a treaty of non-aggression with Nazi Germany, initially avoiding confrontration, but the treaty was nuliffied when the Nazis invaded, in what the bloodiest theatre of combat in human history. Intense battles like Stalingrad, where the causualities reached millions, the Red Army got the upperhand over Axis forces and eventually the conquest of Berlin, the territories conquered from the Axis in Central and Eastern Europe becoming settelite states for the comunists. Economy The Soviet Union's economy is based on collectivilization and rapid industrialization, directed by central planning carried out by Gosplan and organized in five-years plans. Consumer goods, especially outside large cities, are often scarse, of poor quality and limited choice. Due to the nature of its own economy, Soviet consumers have no influence over production, though some changes are attempted with a reform change. Education and Science The Soviet Union put a great emphasis in science and technoloy but most of its technologicals successes are achieved by the military. Sciences such as biology, chemistry, astronomy, mathematics and physics is mastered by Soviets and every year a large number of engineers graduate every year. However there's repression in science, though less than in other fields. Soviet triumphs in biology and especially mutation has enabled the Soviet Union to create the largest population of Anomalous in the world, which are the cornerstone for the superhuman army known as Warsaw League. Education is free and accessible to all children, in stark contrast with the Russian Empire, where it was inaccessible to lower class children. Superhuman Community The Soviet Union has the largest superhuman population on Earth; from the around 200 million inhabitants nearly 9% of the population was superhuman, with 66% being Anomalous humans. Such unusual numbers when compared to the rest of the world is all thanks to the Soviet strict educational system which has created a very educated castes of scientist as well the Soviet tendency to use science for military purposes. Experiments on mutants and using mutant blood, as well using documents from the Nazi's super-soldier project enabled the Soviets to create a large population of super-soldiers easily. Also anyone found having superhuman powers was recruited for the Warsaw League, a superhuman army designed to defend the Union and to help expand communism.